Desde Sempre
by Maru-neechan
Summary: Ela voltou e está novamente junto dos seus melhores amigos: Mello, Matt e Near.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

"Wammy's House", dizia a placa por cima da porta de entrada, as letras já estavam gastas, mas notava-se perfeitamente os restauros feitos pelas crianças ao longo dos anos.

Margarida sentiu o sol a bater-lhe na cara ao sair do carro, a viagem tinha sido longa e os seus pais adoptivos estavam bastante cansados, pelos que entraram logo no orfanato para cumprimentar Watari. Margarida ficou paralisada é frente da porta principal, recordou todos os momentos que passara ali, a sua infância tinha aquelas paredes, aquele chão, aquelas rochas e aquelas portas como base. Avançou. Quando abriu a porta viu três crianças da sua idade, uma a comer chocolate, outro a jogar PSP e outro a remexer no cabelo. Não se conteve e correu para Matt, que deixou cair a PSP e deu-lhe um enorme abraço, dizendo:

- Estava cheio de saudades tuas! Nem sabes a falta que me fazes, nem consegui passar do nível seis com tantas saudades que tinha.

Ela sabia que para ele aquilo era como estar praticamente a morrer. Ainda agarrada a Matt, sentiu Near a puxá-la pela ponta das calças e Margarida largou Matt para receber o puzzle que ele lhe tinha feito, agradeceu e Near acenou com a cabeça. De seguida, aproximou-se de Mello, ele estava tenso, ela sentia-o, era algo estranho de explicar mas ela entendia-o melhor que ninguém. Deu mais uma trinca no chocolate e disse:

- O L está cá! – virou-se para Near e Matt e foi-se embora.

Margarida ficou em choque, esperava outra reacção dele, ou se calhar já sabia que ia ser assim, mas desejava um reencontro mais caloroso. Matt percebeu e pôs a sua mão pela cintura dela.

- Não ligues! – disse Near, caminhando com eles para a sala – Ele estava todo contente pelo teu regresso, mas não sei porquê ficou assim. – sentia-se um pouco de ironia nas suas palavras, mas ele nem teve tempo para explicar pois afastou-se deles rindo-se.

- O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

- Nada. Esquece. – disse Matt, ainda agarrado á sua cintura e levando-a ao encontro de L – Não te quero ver triste, muito menos por causa do bastard do Mello. Temos de festejar o facto de teres voltado.

Sorriu. Ele tinha aquele poder, conseguia fazê-la sentir bem, fosse qual fosse a ocasião. Não era ao acaso que ele era o seu melhor amigo.

-Tens de me contar tudo.. como é a tua nova casa, como é a tua escola.. tudo mesmo!

Queria continuar aquela conversa, mas entraram na sala onde estavam todos, viu um grande grupo de crianças lá do orfanato de volta de L, entre eles estava Near e Mello, que os olhos com um ar de desprezo, deixando o seu coração apertado.

Margarida correu par L, há anos que não o via, estava na mesma. Abraçou-o sem pensar em mais nada e sem se aperceber começou a chorar, ele afastou-a e limpou-lhe as lágrimas.

- Se choras ao ver-me quer dizer que estás triste por me ver.

- Não! – disse ela alarmada – Não é nada disso! São lágrimas de alegria por te ver. Já não te via á tanto tempo.

L deixou escapar um sorriso, e Margarida ao ver o seu sorriso entusiasmou-se e continuou a falar:

- É que eu vim cá para passar as férias e já estava contente por estar com eles. Imagina como me senti ao saber que também estavas cá. Foi felicidade a dobrar, e tu sabes que isso é um fenómeno estranho em mim. Mas quanto a isso acho que até…

Parou de falar, não por causa de L, apesar de não falar muito com as pessoas, ouvir era o seu forte, gostava de interpretar as expressões de casa um ao falar. Parou sim por causa de uma mão. Uma simples mão que agarrarão braço de L, era Mello, que tentara captar a atenção de L ao tocar-lhe. Conseguiu, sabia que ele era bastante sensível a tudo o que se passava á sua volta, e rapidamente L pediu desculpa e deu a sua total atenção a Mello. Mello desviou o olhar para ela e riu-se na sua cara, mas rapidamente se envolveu de novo na conversa com L. Matt e Near ao verem a cena, agarraram em Margarida e levaram-na para longe dali.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Chegaram ao quarto onde os três dormiam, e onde anteriormente Margarida também dormia.

-Vocês deviam voltar para junto do L. – insistiu Margarida – Ele não vêm cá todos os dias, deviam aproveitar, além disso é uma falta de respeito termos saído assim sem nos despedirmos, não quero que fiquem mal vistos por minha culpa.

-Não digas disparates. O L vai perceber, ele não é nenhum burro, deve ter percebido o que aconteceu para nos irmos embora.

-Okay, façam o que quiserem. – disse Margarida, atirando-se para cima do sofá ao canto do quarto, sofá esse que já tinha ouvido tantas coisas e suportado tantas lágrimas. Matt abriu a gaveta e retirou o seu velho gameboy enquanto que Near pegou nos seus robôs e entregou-se á sua magia. Margarida fechou os olhos:

- Porque é que o Mello é assim? Porque é que ele me trata daquela maneira? – deixou cair duas lágrimas. Matt, sem desligar o gameboy agarrou nela:

- Sabes como ele é, tem um feitio meio torcido como tu. – e soltou uma risada. Margarida afastou-o, levantou-se do sofá e completamente alterada disse:

- Mas o que é tu tens? Não podias ter escolhido melhor altura para me chatear com os meus defeitos do que agora? – não aguentou mais e começou a chorar – Logo agora que me estou a sentir mal por ter saído sem me despedir do L e pelas atitudes do Mel.. – não acabou a frase, olhou para o chão, e saiu do quarto. Matt estava atónico. Ela nunca lhe tinha falado assim. Near não se mexeu, já estava á espera daquela reacção, sabia que ela ia rebentar, só ainda não sabia quando, mas tinha acabado de descobrir.

- Eu falo com ela – lentamente levantou-se, saído sem fazer barulho. Sabia que ela estava no jardim, sentada junto da árvore, aquela árvore em que ela sempre procurava consolo. Chegou lá e sentou-se. Não falou até Margarida quebrar o gelo, até que, como previra, ela falou:

- Obrigado! – limpou as lágrimas e não deixou mais nenhuma lágrima cair.

- Obrigado pelo quê? Ainda não fiz nada, só estou aqui sentado.

- Sabes que a tua presença, mesmo sem falares, é mágica. Trazes uma boa aura, sempre calmo.

- Calmo. Acho que é uma boa palavra para me definir. – sorriu, mas rapidamente recuperou o ar sério – Tens de compreender que o Mello não sabe o que sentes e sente raiva por não conseguir aproximar-se de ti. – encostou-se ao tronco da arvore e fechou os olhos – Ele é parvo, e não sabe ver o que está à frente dele, deixa sempre levar-se pelos sentimentos.

Margarida ficou paralisada, como é que ele sabia aquilo e porque é que tinha começado aquela conversa do nada? Ela nunca tinha falado sobre aquilo com ninguém.

- Já devias saber que eu sei tudo. – disse Near, entendendo o que ela estava a pensar – Um olhar para mim transmite muito mais do que aquilo que vocês pensam, e digamos que os teus olhares com o Mello dizem mais do que eu devia saber.

Margarida corou, naquele momento teve medo do seu olhar, do que Near podia ter percebido através deles.

- O que…? Na verd… - não conseguiu acabar as suas frases. Near esboçou um leve sorriso.

- O Matt está preocupado. Trataste-o um bocado mal, ele não estava à espera daquela tua reacção, só te queria animar.

- Eu sei, não estava em mim. Tenho de lhe ir pedir desculpa. – disse ela preocupada, levantando-se rapidamente.

- Não! – Near agarrou na sua mão e puxou-a para baixo – Acalma-te! Recupera as tuas forças todas e depois sim, vais falar com ele.

Enconstou-se à ávore e fechou os olhos, sentia-se segura por sentir Near ao seu lado. Apercebeu-se que já sentia falta daqueles momentos. Sentiu-se em casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Matt estava em cima da sua cama, a jogar PSP. Sabia que Near ao tratar do assunto, mas mesmo assim sentia-se com medo, Margarida nunca lhe tinha falado assim. Quando ela falou, Matt sentira o mundo a cair, ela era a sua melhor amiga e desde sempre que sentia um sentimento especial por ela, mas tentara esconder isso desde sempre, aproveitando a sua amizade. De repente os seus googles ficaram embaciados, apercebeu-se que começara a chorar, mas os seus googles escondiam as suas lágrimas. Desligou a PSP e nesse momento a porta abriu-se. Era Margarida. Ela estava firme, confiante, Matt estremeceu, mas cuidadosamente levantou-se. Ela aproximou-se e com as suas mãos frias retirou-lhe os googles, um frio correu-lhe a espinha, ao que ela disse:

- Desculpa.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, ambos sentiram o sentimento eo poder que aquela palavra carregava, levantou os braços e rodeou-os á volta do pescoço de Matt. Ambos choraram e entregaram-se àquele abraço que queriam que não acabasse. O elo que ambos tinham entre si era algo que nunca queriam perder. Outra pessoa que sentiu essa ligação foi Near, que espreitava pela porta toda aquela cena. Afastaram-se. Sorriram um para o outro e limparam as lágrimas um ao outro. Near entrou no quarto.

- Near! – disse Margarida sorridente.

- Near? Nate River! – os olhos de Near contrariaram-se, transbordando de raiva – Ainda ei de perceber porque é que não nos tratamos pelos nossos nomes, só ela é que é verdadeira então. - disse Matt.

- Vocês são os supostos sucessores do L, logo os vossos verdadeiros nomes não podem ser revelados pelo mundo fora como é evidente. Por isso não andes por aí a proclamar o nome do Near ou do Mello, nem o teu.

Margarida estava parva com aquela mudança radical de assunto, queria dizer tanto a Matt, e esperava palavras doces vindas da boca dele também, mas como era característica do seu amigo, ele mudara repentinamente de assunto.

- Ah! Pois…isso! Desculpa, esqueço-me sempre. – sentia-se parvo por não se ter lembrado disso, mas rapidamente mudou de expressão. Mello entrara, e lançou um olhar ameaçador a Margarida, que esta retribuiu com desprezo. Mas ninguém presente no quarto se apercebeu na tensão entre eles.

- O L foi-se embora. Parece que tinha um caso importante entre mãos e disse que as pessoas envolvidas não tinham grande paciência e por isso tinha de ir resolver aquilo. Se calhar ele volta cá outra vez nestas férias.

- Boa! Estive tão pouco tempo com ele, sabes qual é o dia certo em que ele vem cá? – disse Matt.

- Não, isso não sei ao certo mas ele disse que era em breve.

A porta bateu, Margarida tinha saído do quarto. Mello levantou-se e foi atrás dela, batendo a porta atrás de si.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Mello foi a correr até à árvore onde Margarida costumava isolar, mas foi com espanto que verificou que ela não estava lá. Percorreu todo o orfanato, e depois de nada encontrar, quando foi descansar para a longa mesa da sala de jantar, ouviu barulho vindo da cozinha. De braços cruzados sobre a mesa afundou a sua cabeça a fim de anular o barulho que lhe martelava o espírito. Mas o barulho aumentava cada vez mais e, prestes a rebentar, levantou-se e dirigiu-se á cozinha. Parou á porta, surpreendido. Margarida notou a sua presença e disse:

- Olá. – sem tirar os olhos da prateleira onde estava, desesperadamente á procura de um copo, tentou não dar grande importância á sua presença.

- Andei á tua procura por todo o lado. – ela ficou admirada, mas não tirou os olhos da prateleira. Finalmente encontrara um copo. Abriu a torneira e encheu o copo. Com o barulho da água a correr não se apercebeu que Mello se havia aproximado dela, de tal modo que quando fechou a torneira sentiu a respiração dele no seu ouvido. O bafo quente que lhe batia na orelha deixava todo o seu corpo dormente, um arrepio gélido percorreu todo o corpo e as suas pernas fraquejaram. Caiu nos braços de Mello, não tinha essa intenção mas as suas pernas não aguentaram toda aquela emoção de estar, passado um ano, junto de Mello, a sentir e a desfrutar do seu toque. O coração de Mello disparou.

- Estás bem? – disse alarmado – Hey! Hey! – ela abriu os olhos – Estás bem? O que se passou? Fui eu? – calou-se, passados uns breves minutos prosseguiu, abatido – Claro que fui eu, nunca faço nada direito!

- Não! Fui eu, quer dizer…foste tu. – ao dizer isto a cara dele mudou de expressão e pôs-se em caminho á porta. A todo o custo ela levantou-se e agarrou-lhe no ombro, deixando ambos bastante próximos um do outro. Desta vez foi Mello que ficou atordoado, não por se sentir incomodado pela sua presença, ele atése sentia bastante à vontade com as raparigas mas aquela mudança repentina, aquela aproximação depois da suposta negação tinha-o deixado confuso. Tapando a cara com as mãos, Margarida disse:

- Desculpa! Desculpa! O problema sou eu, sou sempre eu Não sei lidar com isto, e está cada vez mais intenso. Ajuda-me a entender o que sentes e o que temos de fazer para isto funcionar entre nós. – caiu de joelhos no chão, ficando assim com a cara escondida entre os joelhos.

- Calma. – disse Mello emocionado. – Eu…estou aqui para ti, sempre. – abraçou-a. Margarida ficou admirada com tal atitude e abraçou-o também. Estavam os dois abraçados no chão da cozinha. Aquele momento pareceu durar horas, ambos já se começavam a habituar novamente ao cheiro um do outro, á respiração de um e outro, mas foi em segundos que uns olhos curiosos se intrometeram entre eles e quebraram o momento. Mello revoltou-se e, sem pensar disse:

-WTF? Não tem nada para fazer? Lá porque não tem vida social não quer dizer que pode coscuvilhar a vida dos outros!

Quis retirar tudo o que disse quando viu que era Watari que estava na porta e que escutara aquelas palavras cruéis que lhe saíam da boca. Dos seus olhos projectavam-se faíscas direccionadas para Mello e Margarida.

Não sabiam eles o que lhes esperava.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

A próxima cena, onde Mello e Margarida eram os actores principais não parecia trazer nada de bom. Watari estava á sua frente, calmo e sereno.

- Vocês sabem que a educação que vos dei não passa pela violência, mas juro-vos que ao ver a vossa má educação só me apetece dar-vos uma boa lição. – o seu corpo transparecia serenidade, mas os seus olhos apenas transmitiam vergonha – Imaginem se não fosse eu naquela porta? Imaginem que estava acompanhado pelos teus pais, Margarida? Isto é mais para ti Mello, que partiste para a violência verbal em vez de pensares no que estavas a fazer. Tens de deixar de pensar primeiro com o coração. Tens de acreditar mais na razão e nos conhecimentos que tens e não apenas no teu coraçãozinho.

- Mas eu… - quis falar mas Watari interrompeu-o.

- Margarida, podes ir embora. Ainda és a minha menina, mas só os teus pais te podem punir agora, mas espero que tenhas consciência de que o que o Mello disse não foi o mais correcto.

Assentiu, mas antes de partir disse:

- Não culpe o Mello, Watari. Fui eu que pus toda aquela tensão nele, se alguém tem a culpa sou eu. – olhou para o chão e esperou pelas palavras dele.

- Obrigado Margarida. Mas mesmo que isso seja verdade, e não duvido que seja, foi o Mello que falou, e também tenho algumas coisas para resolver com ele.

Ela olhou para Mello, e ele esboçou-lhe um leve sorriso. Virou as costas e saiu.

Foram horas que passaram, Margarida ficara sentada no último degrau das longas escadas à espera que ambos saíssem. A partir da janela viu o sol pousar e a lua a erguer-se no céu. O dia tinha sido longo e os seus olhos não aguentaram todo aquele cansaço e começaram a fechar-se. Adormeceu mesmo ali, só sabe que sentiu o seu corpo levitar e uns braços a entrelaçarem-se na sua anca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Margarida acordou na sua cama, não percebeu bem porquê, pois na noite anterior havia adormecido na escadaria da entrada. Mas não pensou nisso por muito mais tempo, levantou-se e atravessou o quarto em direcção à casa de banho, ainda meio ensonada fechou a porta para não incomodar Matt e Near que ainda dormiam.

Abriu a torneira e deixou a água a correr enquanto se despia, já totalmente nua entrou na banheira e deixou a água percorrer o seu corpo. Por momentos fechou os olhos e recordou o que se passara na noite anterior com Mello, deixou as memórias invadirem-na e sorriu. A água escorria pelo seu corpo, e o barulho que esta fazia impediu-a de ouvir a porta do quarto bater. Era Mello, que desde cedo que estava acordado, pois fazia parte do seu castigo preparar o pequeno-almoço, e para isso acordar cedo era um das muitas consequências. Curioso espreitou para dentro da casa de banho e através das portas transparentes da banheira deparou-se com uma Margarida mulher. É óbvio que já a tinha visto assim, mas já tinham passado tantos anos que ao se aperceber de como ela tinha crescido o seu coração começou a bater mais forte e sem se aperceber aproximou-se mais e mais dela.

Margarida abriu os olhos e para seu espanto deparou-se com os olhos verdes de Mello a contemplarem-na do outro lado da banheira.

- Ahhhhhhhh! Que estás a fazer aqui? Não vês que estou a tomar banho? É normal tomar-se banho sozinho, sem ninguém, não achas?

- Oh! Desculpa. Eu estava aqui e espreitei e depois… -os olhos de Margarida arregalaram-se.

- Tarado! Perverso!

- Desculpa. Fiquei encantado. – estava embaraçado e virou-se de costas – Depois de ontem fiquei com vontade de te voltar a conhecer bem, como ninguém. E depois entrei aqui e…vi-te assim. Fiquei…

- Cala-te! Não tens desculpas para me estar a ver toda nua tipo tarado. – não quis admitir, mas ela estava feliz com as palavras dele – Eu pensava que estavas a dormir.

- Faz parte do castigo do Watari, mas isso fica para outra altura – notava-se um certo tom de raiva na sua voz – Quero estar contigo e tu tratas-me assim? – olhou para a banheira, mas ao ver a sua silhueta desenhada na porta transparente virou a cara envergonhado.

- Como é que queres que reaja? Dou contigo a comer-me com os olhos e queres que dê pulos de felicidade? Até parece que nunca me viste assim, o que é que te deu para fazeres isto?

- Desculpa – olhou para o chão e tirou um bocado de chocolate do bolso e comeu. Acalmou-se – Não volta a acontecer. Vim te só chamar para o pequeno-almoço.

De cabisbaixa dirigiu-se para a porta, Margarida no fundo tinha gostado daquele atrevimento de Mello e gritou:

- Espera!

Mello voltou-se para trás na esperança da redenção e Margarida enrolada numa toalha tropeçou na banheira e foi contra Mello, que caiu juntamente com ela no chão, ela por cima dele, com os cabelos molhados a pingarem na sua cara.

Com o grito que Margarida dera Matt e Near haviam acordado e dirigiram-se apressadamente à casa de banho, onde se depararam com um cenário, no mínimo estranho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Mello estava estendido no chão e Margarida esta por cima dele, pingando os seus cabelos molhados para cima da sua cara.

- Eu ainda devo estar a dormir. – disse Matt incrédulo, esfregando os olhos na esperança daquilo não passar de um sonho mau – Não…estou acordado. O que se passou aqui?

- Não é o que parece! – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Near riu-se e saiu da casa de banho, foi ao armário e tirou um puzzle que logo começou a montar. Matt agarrou em Margarida e ajudou-a a levantar-se e deu a mão a Mello, também para o levantar.

- Isto tudo só porque vim dizer que o pequeno-almoço estava pronto. – todo embaraçado Mello limpou-se e despedindo-se saiu do quarto.

- Ainda estou a apanhar do ar. O que se passou realmente?

- Quando te contar nem vais acreditar – disse sorrindo – tudo começou ontem à noite…

Ela contou-lhe tudo o que se tinha passado até ao fim do pequeno-almoço, Matt nem queria acreditar que o coração de pedra de Mello tinha amansado.

- Jura? Ele disse mesmo isso? Só tu para o amansar amor. Ahahahahah

- A sério, o meu coração estava tão alterado com o que ele disse que lhe saltei em cima, nem tive noção do que tinha feito. Mas ao que parece ele está de castigo. Coitado, foi por minha culpa.

- Oh! Mas tu mereces tudo. – abraçou-a – Mas parece que sempre que vocês se aproximam mais acontece alguma coisa de mal. Até parece que estão amaldiçoados.

Matt arrependeu-se do que disse, sabia que ela acreditava nas coisas do destino e do obscuro.

- Estava a brincar, como é óbvio. – estava arrependido do que tinha dito, mas com um beijo na testa dela pareceu desculpado.

- Não faz mal. Não dês importância a isso. Agora só não sei como é que estamos.

- Olha ele está a olhar para aqui. – apontou para Matt e ele piscou-lhes o olho com um sorriso – Meu deus! O que fizeste ao antigo Mello?

Ambos riram em uníssono e levantaram-se da mesa, levando cada um o seu prato. Dirigiram-se para a cozinha e deixaram os pratos no lavatório, ao virar-se, Margarida deparou-se com Mello que depois de mais uma trinca na tableta de chocolate aproximou-se dela e afastou Matt com a sua mão.

- Acho que vou para o quarto ter com o Near.

- Mas Matt…o Near ainda está ali – apontou para ele – a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Mas vai para o teu quarto vai…vai arranjar-te. – disse Mello apresando-o.

- Mas… - foi interrompida pelo dedo de Mello que se aproximou dos seus lábios.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Mello agarrou na sua mão e levou-a para o jardim, para o seu lugar preferido, para debaixo da grande árvore, onde Margarida costumava se refugiar. Sentaram-se. Ela olhou-lhe com grande admiração, mas ele apenas lhe acariciava a mão e a olhava com os olhos a brilhar. Margarida conseguia ver a sua alma através dos seus olhos, deixou-se levar e as suas mãos apoiaram-se no pescoço de Mello, ele embalado pela sua beleza largou as suas mãos e agarrou na anca dela, começando a subir até entrar em contacto com a pele das suas costas e a deixar arrepiada. Perante tal reacção ela aproximou-se dele e puxou o seu corpo para ela, começando a brincar com as suas orelhas.

- Se continuas a tocar-me dessa maneira juro que não me controlo. – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, mordendo-o. – Acredita que as saudades que tenho de ti dão-me vontade de fazer tudo. Aqui e agora. – desviou-se e começou a aproximar-se lentamente dos seus lábios.

Mello embrenhou a sua mão nos cabelos dela e trincou-lhe o lábio. Margarida não aguentou mais e beijou-o. Foi um beijo profundo. Ambos encaixavam perfeitamente um no outro, os seus lábios desejavam-se à muito tempo e finalmente conseguiram realizar aquele desejo. Mello sabia bem como usar a sua língua, e todos os outros membros que tinha no seu corpo, articulou o seu corpo no dela e quando ambos os corpos estavam prestes a ligar-se num só, Johian, um menino do orfanato interrompeu-os, bastante intrigado com o que eles estavam a fazer.

- Mello, tens de arrumar a loiça do pequeno-almoço e preparar o almoço. Vim aqui porque o Watari me mandou… - de repente Johian corou e disse muito rapidamente com os olhos pregados ao chão – Não vi nada, e não vou dizer nada a ninguém.

Johian era conhecido por ser um óptimo aluno, principalmente em todas as ciências que exigissem bastante raciocínio, mas no que tocava a relações pessoas, à vida social, Johian era bastante básico. As suas roupas de malha, os suspensórios e as calças curtas escondiam muitos segredos, impossíveis de desvendar.

- É bom que não digas nada a ninguém, é como se não estivesses estado aqui, okay?

- Claro. – acentiu a Mello.

Mello levantou-se e deu um beijo na testa de Margarida, que continuava imóvel. Viu Mello e Johian a afastarem-se até desaparecerem do seu campo de visão, quando já não os via, deixou o seu corpo cair sobre a relva fresca.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

Não sabe quanto tempo passou, só sabe que quando abriu os olhos o sol já estava baixo e então decidiu ir para dentro.

- Finalmente! Andei louco á tua procura. – disse Matt assim que Margarida entrou na sala comum, levantado os olhos e voltando a enterra-los na Nintendo DS. – O que andaste a fazer? Nem vieste almoçar. Pensei que tinhas ficado mal pelo Mello te ter levado de manhã, mas quando o vi à mesa sem ti percebi que não e fiquei preocupado. Diz-me lá…onde estiveste este tempo todo?

Margarida ainda estava meia atordoada, mas respirou fundo e disse:

- Estive lá fora o tempo todo, estive com o Mello mas ele teve de ir embora e eu fiquei por lá a pensar.

Matt conseguia ver o brilho nos olhos dela, ficou contente mas sem saber porquê parte de si não gostou daquela notícia, não pensou nisso e abraçou-a, felicitando-a.

- Estou tão feliz por ti! Finalmente vocês entenderam-se, espero que ele te trate bem, senão…

- Não sei bem se nos entendemos da maneira que te estás a referir. Na verdade nem sei bem como é que estamos, mas também não quero pensar nisso agora. Vamos vivendo como podemos, percebes?

- Sim, percebo. – aquelas palavras pareceram acalmar o coração de Matt, que não estava a perceber o que significava toda aquela confusão de sentimentos - Desculpa então amor. Queres ir para a piscina?

- Claro, já tenho o bikini posto, bora? –disse Margarida pulando para as suas cavalitas.

Matt desatou a correr e iam-se despindo à medida que iam para a piscina. Quando lá chegaram saltaram juntos para a piscina. Matt veio à superfície, mas não viu Margarida. O seu coração parou mas quando sentiu alguém no meio das suas pernas a elevá-lo na água, soube que ela estava bem.

- E eu que pensava que era só eu que te fazia isso – disse Matt elevado no ar.

- Aprendi como se fazia. Como eras sempre tu a fazer-me, decidi mudar de estratégia e ser eu de vez em quando, que achas? - com uma gargalhada agarrou-lhe nas pernas e mandou-o de costas para a água.

Enquanto Matt tentava chegar à superfície, Margarida saiu da piscina e estendei a sua toalha na relva, onde se deitou.

- Passa-me aí os óculos de mergulho amor. – pediu Matt

- Toma! – disse ela lançando-lhe os óculos.

Não houve sinal de Matt nos restantes minutos, quando lhe davam algo de que ele gostasse era muito difícil conseguir ganhar a sua atenção. Por vezes parecia uma criança no corpo de um adolescente.

Enquanto Matt investigava as profundezas da piscina, repletas de crianças do orfanato, Margarida e Near faziam o tempo passar, conversando.

- Eu sei que as coisas entre ti e o Mello estão a ir no bom caminho. Hoje vi-vos junto da grande árvore e vi o quanto derretida ficas-te quando ele foi embora.

Margarida corou e tentou explicar o que tinha acontecido naquela manhã, mas Near apercebeu-se do seu embaraço e interrompeu-a.

- Não precisas de explicar o que acontecer, é algo que só vos diz respeito a vocês os dois e a mais ninguém, não quero saber. Fica descansada que eu não vos tive a observar. Sabes que não faço isso, por isso não vi nada de comprometedor ou algo que não devia.

- Porque é que achas que fizemos algo comprometedor? – disse Margarida envergonhada.

- Notasse pelo teu nervosismo que não querias que eu vos tivesse visto, calculei que tivesse sido por algo que fizeram e que não queiram que ninguém saiba. Eu percebi que era um momento só vosso, por isso não coscuvilhei.

Margarida corou novamente e olhou para o chão envergonhada, Near prosseguiu.

- Já te disse que não quero saber de nada que apenas vos diga respeito aos dois, apenas vos queria desejar boa sorte e felicitar-vos. Bem não falemos mais disto, acho que daqui a nada rebentas.

Near soltou uma leve gargalhada e a conversa prolongou-se por mais algumas horas, até que a hora de jantar se foi aproximando e todos foram para dentro para se arranjarem para o jantar. Matt juntou-se a eles e foram juntos para o quarto.

- Olhem, tenho as peles dos dedos todas enrugadas. – disse Matt bastante divertido com essa facto.

- Deve ter sido das horas que passaste dentro da piscina. – respondeu Near.

Margarida queria falar mas o seu olhar deteve-se em Johian que corria na sua direcção.

- Preciso que venhas comigo. É urgente.

O coração dela disparou ao ver o ar alarmado que invadia Johian, mas sem hesitar seguiu-o até à cozinha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Ao passara longa sala de jantar e ao entrar na cozinha, Margarida não conseguiu distinguir Mello de todas as outras pessoas que gritavam e choravam no centro da cozinha. Margarida embrenhou-se por entre as pessoas que formavam um círculo no centro da cozinha, a fim de encontrar Mello. Não conseguindo evitar os empurrões, foi parar a uma das extremidades do círculo, onde se deparou com o pior cenário que poderia imaginar. Tentou perceber, mas naquele momento toda a lógica pareceu desaparecer e ela saltou para o centro do círculo. Todas as raparigas presentes ficaram chateadas e com inveja ao ver que Watari, depois de as fazer recuar para não estarem muito perto de Mello, deixou-a aproximar dele.

Margarida tentou abraçar Mello, mas ao tocar-lhe este gemeu de dor, o que fez com que Margarida não conseguisse conter as lágrimas. Ela, muito cuidadosamente, dobrou-se junto dele colocando os joelhos sobre o seu pescoço e segurando a cabeça dele com as suas mãos. Mello sentiu a sua presença e sentiu-se aliviado.

- Estou aqui Mello. Estou contigo e não te vou deixar nunca!

Ao dizer isto lágrimas de ambos caíram sobre o peito queimado de Mello, este não conseguiu esconder um gemido de dor ao sentir as lágrimas geladas a percorrem o seu peito que ardia.

- O…obrigado.

As únicas palavras que saíram da boca de Mello pareciam perfurar o coração de Margarida, conseguia notar-se a dor que Mello sentia a proferi-las.

- O que se passou? Alguém já chamou uma ambulância? – disse Margarida virando-se para todas as pessoas presentes na cozinha.

Watari apressou-se a responder, antes que alguém decidisse inventar alguma história.

- Ele estava a preparar o jantar e deixou o tacho escapar por entre as mãos e a água, já a escaldar, queimou-lhe a parte esquerda da cara e do peito. – exclamações de horror inundaram a cozinha e Watari tentou esconder, mas Margarida detectou a angústia que o percorria. – A ambulância vem a caminho.

Ao dizer isto ouviu-se o barulho das sirenes a aproximarem-se cada vez mais. Todos abriram caminho e Margarida, juntamente com Watari, Matt e Near, que se tinham juntado a eles, transportaram Mello até à entrada.

- Aguenta-te meu. Estamos contigo – disse Matt tentado encorajá-lo.

Notava-se nas caras de todos que aquela situação os perturbava bastante. Margarida não foi capaz de dizer nada, mas não largou a sua mão nem por um segundo.

Finalmente a ambulância chegou e Watari e Margarida foram juntamente com Mello na ambulância rumo ao hospital. Matt e Near ficaram no orfanato para ajudarem a restabelecer a ordem, mas antes de entrarem ficaram a ver a ambulância afastar-se, rezando para que tudo ficasse bem.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

A viagem até ao hospital pareceu eterna para Margarida, e esta sentia que Mello estava a ficar pior a cada minuto que passava. Watari estava calmo e sereno, apesar de no seu inter ior estar a sentir uma tremenda culpa por ter submetido Mello àquele castigo tão duro. Margarida apercebeu-se dos seus pensamentos e tentou acalma-lo:

- Watari, você não tem culpa de nada, não se sinta culpado. O único culpado aqui é o Mello que tem umas mãos de manteiga.

Ambos se riram tentando esconder a angústia que os atormentava.

- Sabes… talvez tenhas razão. Mas fui eu que o pus encarregue de todas estas tarefas, sempre fui duro com ele mas ele sempre me surpreendeu fazendo tudo bem e com dedicação, mesmo que contrariado. Eu sou responsável por todos vocês, ele foi das primeiras crianças a entrar no orfanato, não o posso perder desta maneira, muito menos sendo eu o culpado.

- Por favor Watari. Não diga isso. Não diga que o pode perder. Se o senhor o perder eu também o perco, e eu não sei como seria viver sem ele, não quero sequer pensar nisso. Não diga isso, por favor. – duas lágrimas rolaram sobre o rosto de Margarida, mas mesmo assim continuou - Todos o adoram, nunca foi duro para nenhuma das crianças, muito menos para nós, pelo contrário, é sempre muito amável e compreensível. Proporcionou-nos uma infância incrível, mesmo depois de termos perdido a nossa família. O seu senhor é como um pai para nós, nunca diga que alguma vez fez algo mal, muito menos que é o culpado.

Margarida chorava sem conseguir parar, logo quando ela tinha chegado ao orfanato para passar as férias é que isto tudo acontecia, logo agora que as coisas com o Mello estavam a correr tão bem, logo agora que… tinha voltado a descobrir o amor que tinha armazenado por ele.

Watari não consegui vê-la assim e aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a. Ninguém foi testemunha, mas naquela altura também Watari chorava.

Finalmente a ambulância chegou ao hospital e Mello foi rapidamente levado para a zona dos cuidados intensivos, para ser observado o mais rápido possível por um doctor. Watari e Margarida foram encaminhados para a sala de espera, onde estiveram horas e horas á espera de uma notícia de alguém sobre Mello. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir, estavam ambos ansiosos para que alguém fosse ter com eles para os avisar que tinham novidades.

Um dia tinha passado, Margarida não conseguia parar de chorar pensando no pior e Watari a todo o custo tentava afastar aqueles pensamentos da sua cabeça tentando consolar Margarida. Quando a esperança de que tudo estava bem já os tinha abandonado uma enfermeira aproximou-se deles.

- São os familiares de Mihael?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Já dentro do quarto de Mello, a enfermeira explicou-lhe como estava Mello e os cuidados que este devia ter a partir daquele momento.

- O Mihael agora está bem. As cicatrizes, infelizmente vão ficar marcadas no seu corpo e na sua cara, mas não ia ficar transfigurado. Teve sorte porque a queimadura foi só superficial, e não afectou nenhum órgão. Agora ele apenas precisa de repouso e para um tratamento mais eficaz aconselhamos que ele fique aqui para ser acompanhado por especialistas para nenhum erro ser cometido e para ele ficar bom o mais rápido possível. Se não se importa gostaria de falar consigo Sr. Watari, visto que é o responsável pelo Mihael. Pode ficar á vontade menina. Com licença.

A enfermeira afastou-se juntamente com Watari, enquanto que Margarida puxou uma cadeira e ficou ali, junto de Mello, agarrando a sua mão. Não sabe quando tempo passou, apenas sabe que ficou a admirá-lo o todo aquele tempo. Saber que ele estava bem e que iria ficar ainda melhor sem nenhum ferimento grave deixou-a feliz, e o facto das cicatrizes terem de ficar para sempre cravadas na sua pele não incomodou Margarida, que á medida que o tempo passava ia-se habituando ás cicatrizes, e até achava que lhe ficavam bem, davam-lhe um ar rebelde.

- Que pensamentos mais estúpidos que estou a ter. – disse Margarida em voz alta – Mas só o facto de os estar a ter significam que já não há qualquer ameaça sobre ti, meu amor. Fico feliz por estares bem.

Mello continuava a dormir, mas Margarida ia falando com ele como se ele tivesse acordado.

- Pensei que nunca mais ia estar contigo. Senti-me tão mal, pensei que não ia aguentar, e sei que ia ser muito difícil ficar sem ti, viver sem ti, viver sabendo que sempre pude dizer que te amava e nunca o fiz por medo. Senti-me tão estúpida. Sabes… - naquele momento Mello despertou, mas ela continuou a falar, sem se aperceber – Estive quase a perder-te. Acho que se me deixasses, parte de mim partia contigo. Amo-te Mello, tanto.

Margarida sentiu uma mão sobre a sua cabeça, agora pousada na cama onde Mello estava deitado, sobressaltada levantou a cabeça e apercebeu-se que Mello já tinha acordado e uma lágrima e um sorriso encheram-lhe o rosto. Abraçou-o com todas as forças que pôde, e Mello esqueceu as dores que aquele abraço apertado lhe causavam e entregou-se totalmente àquele momento.

- Eu também te amo. Muito.

Margarida afastou-se dele e olhou-o surpreendida, mas passado uns segundos apercebeu-se que ele tinha ouvido tudo o que ela lhe tinha dito a sorriu.

- Também senti que te ia perder, só de pensar nisso sinto-me vazio. É estranho que só nos apercebamos do que realmente sentimos quando está em risco perdermos a pessoa que mais amamos.  
Tens razão. – assentiu Margarida – Nunca mais te quero deixar. Não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça.

Ambos sorriram e beijaram-se. Um beijo intenso que fez com que o corpo quente de Mello aconchega-se Margarida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Os dias foram passando, e as frequentes visitas de Margarida, Matt, Near e Watari deixavam Mello muito mais alegre, visto que os médicos não deixavam ninguém estar com ele o dia todo, apesar de Margarida conseguir ficar sempre umas horas a mais com ele.

- As enfermeiras são boas pá! Já engatas-te alguma Mello? Eu sei que gostas que elas te chamem pelo teu verdadeiro nome, ouvi dizer que a elas deixas que te chamem assim, mas se eu digo o vosso nome em público quase que me matam. – disse Matt numa das habituas visitas.

- Já te explicamos isso Matt. - cortou Near que muito concentrado montava um puzzle com uma foto dos quatro, que mais tarde iria oferecer a Mello.

- Ok, ok. Não digo mais nada. Mas diz-me lá Mello, e as enfermeiras? – tentou novamente Matt que olhava para uma das enfermeiras que se tinha agachado para apanhar algumas seringas que tinham caído ao chão.

- Elas insistem em usar aquelas saias curtinhas e tudo isso, que confesso que me deixam louco, mas eu tenho uma enfermeira especial que é melhor que essas todas. – disse Mello não deixando de reparar na sorriso que Margarida tinha estampado no rosto.

- A sério? – respondeu Matt não compreendendo onde ele queria chegar – Chama-a. Se é melhor que estes anjos que por aqui andam deve ser mesmo boa. Por favor chama-a, quero-a conhecer. Tenho a certeza que ela assim que me vir vai deixar de ser tua enfermeira e vem lá para o orfanato tratar aqui do bebé.

Todos se riram do que Matt dizia, todos já tinham percebido a quem Mello se referia menos Matt.

- Margarida, estás a ouvir isto? Ele anda a atirar-se às enfermeiras e diz que tem uma especial, se eu fosse a ti ia atrás delas. – voltou a dizer Matt, agora bastante ofendido por Mello estar a "trair" Margarida.

Mais uma gargalhada geral encheu o quarto. Mas desta vez foi Margarida que falou.

- A sério que ainda não percebeste? – disse Margarida ainda rindo – A enfermeira especial é óbvio que sou eu! Porque é que achas que agora ando com as pernas á mostra? É só para lhes fazer concorrência.

- Oh, pensava mesmo que havia uma deusa aqui que tratava do Mello. – respondeu Matt desiludido.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou Margarida na brincadeira.

- Oh, sabes que eu te acho linda e tudo isso, és a minha melhor amiga, és a melhor. Mas já me estava a imaginar deitado numa cama a ser tratado com todos os cuidados por uma destas deusas da medicina. Juro que estava.

Matt desapontado ligou a PSP e ficou a jogar o resto da tarde até á hora de despedida que chegou mais rápido do que eles queriam. Todos despediram-se de Mello e abandonaram o quarto, deixando Margarida para trás para se despedir de Mello.

- Hoje não posso ficar mais tempo aqui contigo vou para o orfanato preparar a tua chegada, mas amanha voltamos para te levar para casa. – beijou-o apaixonadamente e despediu-se.

Mello ficou a vê-la ir-se embora e não soube porquê, adormeceu triste.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

O orfanato, nesse dia, parecia um pandemónio, estava cheio de pessoas a andar de um lado para o outro a dar indicações de como tudo devia ser feito, é verdade que ainda faltavam umas horas para a chegada de Mello, mas desde o dia anterior que todas as crianças e os monitores preparam a sua chegada. Estavam todos muito entusiasmados, principalmente as raparigas que passado dois mês iam rever Mello, o seu adorado Mello.

Margarida, Matt e Near tinham estado toda a noite anterior acordados, juntamente com mais uma dúzia de pessoas para deixar tudo preparado para o dia seguinte. Neste momento ambos estavam a dormir no sofá. Near acordou e sem acordar os seus amigos dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, onde se arranjou para ir buscar Mello ao hospital, a seguinte a acordar foi Margarida, que quando viu as horas acordou Matt aos gritos.

- ACORDA MATT! Já é tão tarde, ainda queria fazer tantas coisas para ficar tudo perfeito, agora já não tenho tempo suficiente.

- É só mais uns minutinhos, estou estafado. Ontem trabalhei muito. – resmungou Matt que se recusava a levantar-se.

- Nem mais um segundo. Vamos lá. - dito isto, Margarida puxou Matt e correu para o quarto, onde tomou banho e vestiu-se. Matt segui-se a ela e despachou-se num instante, enquanto que Margarida tentava descobrir a sua melhor roupa. Passados uns minutos desistiu, nunca tinha tido jeito para essas coisas e decidiu pegar na primeira coisa que lhe pareceu melhor.

Ambos despachados encaminharam-se para o carro de Watari, que já os esperava á algum tempo.

- Estão atrasados. O que andaram a fazer? – perguntou Watari.

- Desculpe. – respondeu Matt – A Margarida demorou séculos para de vestir.

- O quê? Agora a culpa é minha? - disse Margarida – Tu é que não querias acordar, eu só demorei mais porque estive a tentar acordar-te, foi só isso.

- Foi só isso? Eu tomei banho e vesti-me e tu ainda estavas á procura da roupa ideal para vestires. Quando eu já estava pronto é que decidiste que roupa vestir, e digamos que ainda demoras-te mais uns valentes minutos.

- Já percebemos que o Matt acordou muito cedo. – interrompeu Near – É incrível como podes ser tão apegado ao teu sono, se te acordam sem quereres consegues ser mesmo desagradável.

Margarida agradeceu a Near por a ter livrado daquela discussão que estava para vir. É verdade que ela já conhecia Matt á muitos anos e ele era o seu melhor amigo, mas naquele dia ela estava demasiado nervosa para ter uma discussão matinal com Matt. Este apercebeu-se que a maneira como tinha acordado não o tinha deixado bem disposto, por isso, para não incomodar mais ninguém e voltar ao seu estado normal entregou-se aos encantos da sua Nintendo DS.

- Vocês ontem ficaram a trabalhar até muito tarde, deviam ter descansado mais. Hoje temos de dar toda a nossa energia ao Mello. Eu proíbo-vos de irem mal dispostos para perto dele. – avisou-os Watari – Eu também estou nervoso, mas tento esquecer isso e entregar-me á alegria de voltar a ter o Mello em casa, façam o mesmo por favor.

Os três assentiram e compreenderam que Watari tinha razão. Hoje era um dia especial, tinham de esquecer todo aquele cansaço e sorrir perante o que ia acontecer, o regresso de Mello, algo que sonhavam á meses.

Chegaram ao hospital e dirigiram-se ao quarto de Mello. Ele já estava pronto para ir, cumprimentou-os a todos com um enorme sorriso.

- Estava a ver que não chegavam.

- Desculpa Mello, mas aqui os teus amigos queriam estar no seu melhor e demoraram mais um bocadinho. – disse Watari rindo – Estás pronto para voltar para o orfanato?

- Não tenho pensado noutra coisa.

Mello sorriu e dirigiu-se para a porta, seguindo Watari e os seus melhores amigos. Estava pronto para ir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Já no carro, todos se riam das piadas de Matt, parecia que a má disposição matinal já tinha passado e o velho Matt tinha voltado. No entanto Margarida sentiu que Mello não estava tão feliz como era suposto estar, mas não o atormentou com essa conversa, apenas apertou mais a sua mão e este sorriu-lhe.

Chegados ao orfanato, antes de entrar, Mello fez com que todos parassem.

- Obrigado. – disse Mello corando – Antes de entrar e ser atacado por toda a gente queria agradecer-vos por tudo o que fizeram por mim nestes meses.

- Meu, estás bem? Que lamechice é esta? – disse Matt, provocando Mello que nunca era dado de grandes demonstrações de carinho.

- Deixa-me acabar Matt. Sem vocês não tinha conseguido, mais uma vez, muito obrigado.

Mello podia jurar que viu uma lágrima no olho de cada um deles, e foi então que Watari o abraçou, o que rapidamente se tornou num abraço de grupo que os fez lembrar de todos os momentos que passaram ali, naquele orfanato, juntos ao longo de todos os anos. Ninguém disse mais nada e todos se encaminharam para a porta do orfanato, mas Mello puxou a mão de Margarida para que ambos ficassem para trás, Margarida surpreendida aproximou-se dele e Mello beijou-a. Beijou-a apaixonadamente, ela pôde sentir o carinho que aquele beijo transmitia através dos lábios quentes de Mello. Afastaram-se e Margarida passou a mão pelas cicatrizes que Mello ainda tinha na cara.

- Sinto que não estás bem, o que se passa? – perguntou Margarida.

- Sabes… nestes meses apercebi-me do quando vocês são importantes para mim e senti-vos mais perto de mim do que nunca. Não quero perder isso agora que voltei, tenho medo de perder tudo o que ganhei estes meses, principalmente de te perder a ti. Sei que muitas vezes não fui o melhor amigo para vocês, mas acho que não mereço perder-vos.

- Não vais perder nada nem ninguém. Estamos sempre contigo, mesmo que tenhas comido alguns erros no passado. Nunca mais te vou deixar, és o amor da minha vida, és meu. Nada nem ninguém vai poder mudar isso. Podes contar com isso.

Margarida sorriu e abraçou-o, jurando cumprir aquilo a que se comprometia, nunca deixá-lo.

Mello apercebeu-se que todas as palavras que ela dissera se aplicavam ao que ele sentia e jurou nunca a deixar partir.

- Hey! Vamos lá, está toda a gente á tua espera Mello. – gritou Matt

Eles separaram-se e seguiram de mão dada para a porta do orfanato, prontos para tudo o que viesse.

- Que fique claro que estas palavras nunca saíram da minha boca, não posso perder a minha reputação de durão.

- Podes ficar descansado. Da minha boca não sai nada, mas quanto ao Matt, não te posso garantir isso. - respondeu Margarida rindo.

Juntos entraram para o orfanato, onde a festa tinha acabado de começar.

1


End file.
